Chemical Reactions
<< Episode 24 Episode 26 >> Episode N°25 – Chemical Reactions A new teacher has arrived at school and there's no more time for fun and games! Your future science classes plan to be quite serious! Who will be your lab partner? Will you remain concentrated despite your other projects? Video Preview Summary A few days have passed since Principal Shermansky announced that the school is getting a new science teacher and your Candy is a little nervous about it. Right away, your Candy goes off to the Science Room, but meets up with Rosalya first. Rosalya isn't looking forward to class since she doesn't like science and your Candy is quick to reassure her. When the duo go into the classroom, Rosalya insists they sit in the back row. Once everyone arrives to class, the principal arrives with a woman no one has seen before. The woman is the new science teacher, Ms. Delanay, and the principal hopes the new teacher will be able to convey her knowledge onto the class. Your Candy notes how Ms. Delanay is a bit full of herself before the principal leaves the room; the class left in silence of uncertainty. Your Candy observes how Ms. Delanay has natural authority that is keeping the students from talking and even Amber is staying quiet. The first topic Ms. Delanay covers is how everyone will have a complimentary partner in this class, which leaves everyone unsure. When Armin asks about it, however, Ms. Delanay responds harshly toward him; leaving him speechless. Nathaniel questions further on what will be the bases on how partners are determined, and Ms. Delanay explains that they'll take a test to measure their scientific knowledge and their personalities to match them up with another student who will compliment each other. Charlotte asks if that means they'll be sitting next to anyone, but Ms. Delanay tells her that it'll be the person they'll best work with. Castiel questions if it'll be possible to ever get a new partner, but unless their grades suffer, the partner is permanent. Your Candy worries about ending up with Amber or Capucine, and she no longer is looking forward to science class. Even though the test isn't graded and is only to help Ms. Delanay get to know the students, everyone is nervous. When Rosalya whispers to your Candy how she's feeling, Ms. Delanay catches them talking and tells them how they'll no longer be sitting in the back after today's class. Your Candy then goes to work filling out the test that was given to determine who her partner will be (refer to the Episode Guide section for details about specific partners). Once done, Ms. Delanay announces that time is up and raises her voice when she sees Iris trying to finish. For the rest of class, your Candy tries to make good notes, but she has a hard time keeping up with the new teacher and she has a feeling she isn't the only one. After class, Rosalya complains about the new teacher and she isn't the only one who's feeling the pressure. Iris, Kim, Alexy, and Violette talk about the class and how unsure they are about it. When your Candy runs into Armin, he's feeling bitter at being made to look like an idiot in front of the class because of Ms. Delanay's harsh response to his earlier question. Lysander feels it was harsh to give the class a test right away and feels it's not practical to judge a person based off a couple simple questions on a test. Nathaniel doesn't like Ms. Delanay's teaching methods so far while Kentin outright admits he doesn't like the new teacher. Castiel complains about Ms. Delanay being old school and even Amber and her group of friends are distraught about the new teacher. While wandering around the school, your Candy eventually goes to the Basement, where she finds Peggy. Your Candy asks her if she's okay and Peggy reveals her insecurity with her journalism and how she feels she's not doing her job well. Your Candy tries to encourage her to not give up, but Peggy needs time to think about it and leaves. Now that the day is coming to an end, your Candy decides to go home, but is stopped by Melody first. Apparently Ms. Delanay needs each student to buy a specific outfit for class and Melody was asked to give everyone a paper with the pricing and other information. Melody warns your Candy not to forget about it since Ms. Delanay seems like the kind of teacher who wouldn't let a student into the class without the proper outfit. Once Melody leaves, your Candy leaves the school and heads home. When she gets home, Lucia asks her to help make dinner since Philip will be home late and she agrees. Preparing dinner ends up in failure, but everyone has a good laugh about it. When your Candy arrives at school the next day, she runs into Melody and realizes she forgot to bring the money for the science class outfit due to being distracted by cooking dinner the night before. Your Candy knows she has to get the outfit today and decides to use her own money to do so. Melody then leaves before your Candy can ask her where to get the outfit from so she goes off to ask someone else if they know. After talking to various other students about where to find the lab outfit, she runs into Melody again and is able to ask here where to get the lab outfit. Melody explains that Boris is the person in charge of distributing the outfits in the Gym, but he hasn't arrived yet so she has some free time. She eventually runs into a group of people consisting of Iris, Rosalya, Armin, Alexy, and Armin, and she decides to see what's going on. Apparently Peggy is quitting her job as the writer of the school paper and even with everyone's support, Peggy still insists on quitting even though she has information for a new article. Peggy thinks your Candy should write for the paper instead and after Armin suggests it, it's agreed that if the group is able to write an article by tomorrow for the new issue of the school paper, Peggy will go back to writing, as well. In order to get the information they need, the group decides to split up in groups to spy on the teachers and to spy on the students. If your Candy chose to spy on the teachers, she is accompanied by Armin and Alexy while if she chose to spy on the students, she is accompanied by Iris and Rosalya. Both groups look around the school for a new scoop and meet up later. The group who spied on the students didn't find much to work with and although the group who spied on the teachers didn't have much luck either, they do manage to hear something about a future event at the school. The twins didn't hear what kind of event it will be, however, and mention how they'll need to do an investigation to find out more. In order to get the information they need, they'll need to get into the Teacher's Lounge with one person doing the searching, a second person distracting the teachers, and a third person keeping watch in front of the Teacher's Lounge. Armin and Rosalya decide to do the searching, your Candy and either Iris or Alexy decide to do the distracting, and the last person acts as lookout. When your Candy and her partner run into the group of teachers, they're able to distract them long enough before leaving to meet up with the others. Armin and Rosalya couldn't find much except that for the event, classes will be cancelled but attendance is mandatory. The school has also spent too much money recently, as well, and Armin thinks that the students will be helping to raise profits in some way. With what little information they were able to gather, the group goes ahead and writes an article together. Once done, your Candy agrees to keep the article and bring it to school tomorrow. The group then parts ways and your Candy goes to find Mr. Boris to buy the lab outfit. After buying the outfit, your Candy leaves the school and goes home. At home, your Candy decides to talk to her parents about the cost of her lab coat, but after seeing her mother on the phone worrying about finances, she decides against it and will ask later. The next morning, your Candy wakes up feeling stressed due to thoughts of going to science class. When she gets to school, she decides to find Iris, Rosalya, Armin, and Alexy so they can finish the article. The group works hard together and is finally able to finish the article just in time for class to start. Your Candy keeps the finished article with her as the group hurries to science class. When they arrive, Ms. Delanay tells the class to change into their lab coats, in which they do, before she gives everyone their test results on who will be their lab partners. Nathaniel ends up with Li, Iris with Alexy, Lysander with Capucine, Peggy with both Violette and Charlotte, Kentin with Castiel, Amber with Armin, and your Candy ends up with either Rosalya, Melody, or Kim depending on the answers she chose. Either way, your Candy is relieved with her partner and the remaining two girls end up as partners. Ms. Delanay explains that the experiment the class will be working on is the synthesis of aspirin before the class grabs the necessary equipment to conduct the experiment. Everyone agrees that the instructions for the experiment are complicated and your Candy notes that they'll have to follow the instructions carefully. Before Ms. Delanay can continue, Mr. Faraize comes into the room to tell her that Principal Shermansky wants to see her about her transfer papers and even though she doesn't want her experiment to be interrupted, Ms. Delanay reluctantly agrees to go. She tells the class to finish the first three steps of the experiment while she's gone and to be careful while doing so due to the ethanoic anhydride being potentially hazardous. She then puts Nathaniel and Melody in charge of watching the other students before she leaves. Once Ms. Delanay is gone, the classroom bursts out in conversation before your Candy and her partner try to do the experiment as instructed. The duo find themselves stuck as the instructions get more difficult to understand, however, and the rest of the class run into the same issue. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts in this episode. Quest Items There are no quest items in this episode. Illustrations Illustration-Episode25-Lysander Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode25-Kentin.jpg Episode 25 illustration Armin and Nathaniel.jpg Episode Guide Official Guide Episode N°25 – Chemical Reactions Wiki Unofficial Guides The Science Placement Test 1. In the periodic table of elements, what does “Ag” stand for? * A. Argon * B. Silver (Correct Real Answer) * C. Seaborgium 2. Who invented the Bunsen burner? * A. Peter Desaga * B. Robert Wilhelm Bunsen (Correct Real Answer) * C. Michael Faraday 3. What is an ion? * A. An electrically charged monoatomic or polyatomic chemical species. (Correct Real Answer) * B. The association between several identical or different atoms that are linked together to form an electrically neutral ensemble. * C. A failed chemical experiment. 4. A Lewis structure defines the localisation of the electrons on or between the atoms... * A. ...Bomb. * B. ...and only takes into account one type of electron * C. ...of a molecule. (Correct Real Answer) 5. Among these qualities, which defines you the best? * A. My sense of humor * B. Delicacy * C. Seriousness 6. Your motivation concerning this class: * A. Less than 50%. * B. About 50%. * C. More than 50%. 7. Your favorite type of color: * A. Warm colors * B. Neutral colors * C. Cool colors 8. You expect your friends to: * A. Make you smile. * B. Give you an example to follow. * C. Be on the same wavelength as you. ---- This test determines who your lab partner will be. Possible combination to have Rosalya as your lab partner: B, B, A, C, A, C, A, C B, B, A, C, A, B, C, A B, B, A, C, A, C, C, A B, B, A, C, A, C, B, A Possible combination to have Melody as your lab partner: B, B, B, C, A, A, A, A C, C, C, A, A, A, C, A Possible combination to have Kim as your lab partner: B, C, B, A, A, B, B, C B, B, A, C, B, B, A, C A, C, C, A, A, A, C, A C, C, C, C, C, C, C, C Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the guy = *D. Black answer results have not been discovered on the wiki NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. Other: * (I'm going to go back to get the article. If there is too much smoke, I'll come back.) (Illustration) * (It would be stupid of me to go back to the room. I'm going to follow the others.) ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''I have to admit that I'm not convinced by Ms. Delanay's methods...」 * A. Because you are scared to be next to someone you don't like? = * B. Do you think she is a bad teacher? - * C. I'm a little scared of her... + - * A. How is White, by the way? = * B. On another note, do you have a preference for your partner? = (More dialogue) * C. (Don't say anything else.) = 「''I don't know...」 (From previous B) *A. In any case, I would be happy to be with you. + / = if low l'o'm *B. I would be intimidated to be with you... - *C. I could see you being partners with Armin! + / - for high l'o'm 「''Information about what?」 * A. We don't have time, Armin and Rosa are waiting for us! Alexy, come on, we have to go - * B. About an event that will take place at the school. = (More dialogue) 「''Well, it's not ringing any bells for me.」(From previous B) * A. Say, you don't know much these days. * B. It's okay. We'll continue our investigation. = * C. It's for the best. At least you won't get in trouble if we find something out. + 「''You don't have to say that again. I hope that Ms. Delenay won't blame me and Melody...」 *A. It's not your fault! She should have been here... + (More dialogue) *B. I'm scared that she might... She didn't seem to be joking when she asked you to survey the class. = *C. You could just tell her that you couldn't do anything. 「''I would like to say that but she surely has something important to take care of... And it's our role as student council members to help teachers when needed.」 (From previous A) * A. What are you to do? We are on our own, it's difficult to wonder about. *B. I'm happy to see that you take your role to heart. It proves that you haven't changed too much... + 「''Maybe, but apparently, even the teacher doesn't understand how it happened. Their mixture was so random that they didn't even remember what they put in it...」 * A. How do you know? = * B. I watched them work a bit, I'm not surprised... - * C. If Ms. Delanay had been there to help us, this might not have happened! + ---- 'Castiel' 「''Yeah. That teacher is old school. Soon she will have us lining up two by two and holding hands before class.」 * A. It sounds like you are scared of her... = * B. Ha ha! I think it's funny! + for high l'o'm / - for low l'o'm * C. I can already imagine you holding Nathaniel's hand... - / + for low l'o'm 「''You could just ask our charming teacher... She will surely be happy to answer your question, with her legendary warmness.」 * A. Okay, but you have to come with me, Castiel. + (- with Lysander for high l'o'm) * B. Okay, but Lysander is coming with me. - (+ with Lysander) * C. Uh... I would prefer not to. = 「''It's weird, but when I see the two of you together like that, I feel like you are up to something.」 * A. Think what you want. Come on, Iris. Let's go. = * B. Absolutely not. + * C. Don't get yourself involved in this. - 「''Do you have a problem with that?」 * A. Seriously? You're exaggerating, Castiel! = (+ with Kentin) * B. You should stand up for yourself, Kentin... = (- with Kentin) * C. Anyone would have a problem with that. It's not very cool of you. - ---- 'Lysander' 「''Hmm... She is pretty direct...」 * A. And that test, did it inspire you? = (More dialogue) * B. That's the least one could say! = (More dialogue) 「''I found it a bit harsh to give it to us right off the bat. It was pretty unsettling.」 (From previous A) * A. I was scared at first, but then I found it kind of funny. + * B. Oh, I'm sure you did great. = * C. I'm sure I bombed it... - 「It's not because I'm against authority, but this time, she seemed almost aggressive.」 (From previous B) *A. I hate her already. - *B. I think her partner system is pretty aggressive... Imagine if I'm paired up with Amber! + *C. The worst is that I didn't understand anything during her class... = - *A. In any case, I hope that I will be next to you. I would be reassured. + * B. In any case, I hope that I'll have the time to finish the article for Peggy before class, otherwise it will be too late. = * C. In any case, I hope that we won't be next to each other... Our table will surely look like a battle field. - - *A. Tell me, am I dreaming or did you just play Capucine like a fiddle? - *B. So, times are tough? = *C. You are such a unique boy, you know? + ---- 'Alexy' 「You shouldn't go alone. It's best to do that sort of thing with a partner. It will be twice the amount of distraction.」 * A. You're right, come with me. = (Alexy comes with you; Extra dialogue with Nathaniel) * B. You're right, I'll go with Iris. = (Iris comes with you; Extra dialogue with Castiel) ---- 'Armin' 「*Mumble*''」 * A. What's wrong? Are you angry? + * B. What's wrong? Did you bomb your test? - * C. What's wrong? Are you worried about your partner? = - * A. I'm guessing you don't know where we can get the outfit for science class...? = / - for low l'o'm * B. Do you know how to do anything else besides playing games? = * C. (Don't ask anything.) + for high l'o'm (at least 45) / = for low l'o'm 「''Come on, say yes! It will be fun!」 * A. Well, okay... But I would prefer to spy on the students. = --> (Rosalya and Iris join you) * B. Well, okay... But I would prefer to spy on the teachers. = --> (Armin and Alexy join you) - * A. (I'm petrified.) = * B. (I decided to take hold of the situation.) = - * A. Your lab doesn't seem to be advancing too much... = * B. What a mood... =/+ * C. I don't know how you put up with her. ---- 'Kentin' 「''And that test was the last thing I expected.」 * A. What did you answer for the first question? = (More dialogue) * B. What did you choose as the quality that best defines you? = (More Dialogue) 「''Uh... Silver...」(From previous A) * A. Wow... Chemistry really isn't your thing. - * B. I see that both of us are equally unsure of ourselves. = * C. Yeah, I think that's right. + 「''Delicacy...」 (From previous B) * A. (Smile) = * B. (Frown) + * C. (Laugh) - 「''Normal, Alexy is too busy imagining horrible things to pay attention to anything around him...」 * A. That's not his style... (+ with Alexy) * B. And what horrible things is he talking about? + * C. I don't care about your stories. All I want to do is find those stupid lab coats for science class... - 「...I-If you want, you know.」 * A. Yeah, with pleasure. + (More Dialogue) * B. No, sorry, I have to go home. = 「''So, what's new?」 * A. I've been so busy! I had to run around to write an article. = * B. The day was long... I had to run everywhere to find the outfit for science class. = *C. It was a nice day, but it's even better now that I'm with you... + 「''I really don't regret adopting him. A dog really brings a certain ambiance to a home. It's much happier when he is there.」 * A. It must be a real mess! = * B. Everything worked out, then... - * C. Yeah, I bet! You are so lucky... + ---- 'Iris' 「''And you, $Pseudo, what did you think?」 * A. All I know is that I'm excited to start some experiments. It will be fun. + * B. I didn't like the personal questions. (+ with Violette) * C. I was surprised by the teacher's attitude. She should cool down a bit. (+ with Kim) * D. I just hope that I'll be next to someone I like. (+ with Alexy) 「''I feel like Nathaniel just tried to help Castiel stay out of trouble.」 * A. I don't know, that's quite surprising. Plus, we don't have all the information to fully understand. = * B. Maybe Nathaniel feels like he owes something to Castiel. Castiel did give him the idea to become independent...? = ---- 'Rosalya' 「''That test was ridiculous. There was no logic to it.」 * A. I agree. I didn't understand anything... = *B. There surely was, but I don't know much about that kind of logic... + * C. Of course there was! = (More dialogue) 「''Oh yeah, what kind?」 (From previous C) * A. It's like those love compatibility tests in magazines. = * B. Did you not listen at all? The teacher explained everything earlier... - 「''Pfff... It's useless to continue. We should just wait for the teacher...」 * A. Are you sure? I still think we should try... = * B. It's frustrating to work with you... It's like you don't care. - * C. Yeah, plus everyone is talking, which definitely doesn't make me want to work. + ---- 'Melody' 「''Don't forget. I don't think Ms. Delanay will let you into class without it. She seemed pretty serious about this.」 * A. If you want my opinion, she seems pretty serious about everything. + * B. Don't worry, I'll remember. Thanks for the information! = 「''I can't wait to start en experiment! It will be so interesting.」 *A. Yeah, I think so too, even if I'm a little nervous... + *B. Not me, I'm not at all excited about this class. = *C. You don't have to pretend in front of me, I'm not the teacher. - ---- 'Violette' 「''I would like to be your partner in science class.」 *A. Yeah, that would be cool! + *B. I would rather be with a boy. - *C. Too bad that we can't choose... = ---- 'Kim' 「''Yeah, well, I wouldn't get involved. It's her business if she doesn't want to be the gossip girl anymore.」 * A. Plus, it's best to leave her alone after everything she did. = * B. I hope that she'll be alright. It is sad to see her like that... + 「''For class this afternoon. I won't let my partner annoy me.」 *A. You're right, me neither! = *B. ... Calm down. You don't even know who it is yet. + *C. If you go in with that attitude, you won't get off to a good start. - 「''This is pretty depressing..... ''」 * A. You aren't making an effort either.... - * B. Yeah, I agree. What if we took a break? Everyone is talking anyway. = * C. I feel like we aren't doing it right...I'm scared for the result. + ---- 'Capucine' 「''I'm pretty good at science.」 * A. How's your head, today? Not feeling too big? = * B. Yeah, and I'm the aqua-pony champion. - ---- 'Peggy' 「''I have lots of information. That's not the problem...''」 * A. What is it then? + * B. If you need to talk, I'm here, you know... = * C. Uh, we all have problems... That's not a reason to come pout in the basement. - Bloopers *Once Amber and Armin's experiment goes wrong, it produces dark gray smoke that fills the school. The smoke in all three date illustrations, however, is white instead of dark gray. Category:Index Category:General wiki templates Category:Episode List